lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo
Scooby Doo may refer to Scooby Doo (Theme) for other uses visit Scooby Doo (disambiguation). Scooby Doo is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71206 Team Pack for the Scooby Doo ''franchise. Background Scooby-Doo is the main character of the Scooby Doo franchise. He is the pet Great Dane of Shaggy and a member of Mystery Incorporation. He gets scared by monsters a lot easier than the rest of the gang apart from Shaggy. Yet, in spite of his cowardliness, he can be brave when motivated whether for food, or whenever his friends are in danger. World 'Scooby-Doo': Coolsville, USA / Mystery Machine Abilities * Disguise (changes into an old lady disguise) * Sniffing Out (looks for clues or items through his nose) * Digging (Finds and digs out hidden objects on the certain areas on the ground) * Underwater Swimming * Assist Character Summoning (Summons Charlie the Funland Robot to help out in certain tasks) Trivia * Currently, Scooby-Doo and Aquaman are the only playable characters that have the ability to dive deep underwater, this then allows them to explore locations and participate in available underwater races. * He, the Cyberman, and Aquaman are the only known characters so far who can summon out other characters (Charlie the Funland Robot, the Cybermat, and the Shark respectively) to help them out in certain situations. * Scooby's name came from a line, 'Scooby-dooby-doo' / 'doo-be-doo-be-doo', from Frank Sinatra's song ''Strangers in the Night. * Interestingly enough, his current voice actor Frank Welker had actually auditioned to be his voice actor, but this role went to Don Messick and Welker ended up voicing Fred instead. However, years after Messick's death in 1996, he finally got the chance to voice Scooby and Fred on The Legend of the Vampire, and has been doing both voices ever since. * Scooby was originally called Too Much in the original pitch of the show called Mysteries Five. * He was initially supposed to be a different dog breed (American Shepard dog) as to prevent similarities to another Great Dane character Marmaduke. But they pushed through with the original idea of making him a Great Dane, and the creative designer of the show, Iwao Takamoto, decided to make Scooby's design to look unpleasing and exaggerated in a dog breeder's perspective after consulting a friend who bred Great Danes in real life about the qualities for a pure-bred Great Dane. * He and Mystery Inc. have met Batman and Robin twice in The New Scooby-Doo Movies: both episodes of question has them trying to catch the Joker and Penguin. Gallery Promotional Artwork SCLEVELPACK.png All.png Screenshots CHPEaeTUgAAz3BE.png lego-dimensions-630x420.jpg ScoobyBane.png ScoobyBatLucyGandalf.png scoob.png LD-Shaggy-Scooby-Doo.jpg TeaserScobShagJay.png ScoobyDoctorWhoMashup.jpg ShaggyScoobyDisguise.png GhostPostbox.png EvilMummy.png SimpsonsHouse.png ScoobyLevel.png ScoobyGhost.png SPACE.png ScoobFlying.png First tardis.PNG|Scooby-Doo in the First Doctor's TARDIS 11th tardis.PNG|Scooby-Doo in Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS Other Team pack.jpg Scooby-Doo.jpg|Scooby-Doo's official LEGO Minifigure. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Scooby Doo Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Animals Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Assist Character Summoning Ability